Island of DOOM!
by Legends of Zelda no Hime
Summary: Zelda, Link, Kenshin, Sano, Yasha, Kegome, miroku, kurama, legolas, Gandalf, Raistlin, Tas, and Gannondorf are all trapped on a deserted island...
1. The boat

Ok, so this is my first fan fic on this site. Don't hurt me. I know it seems kinda not funny now, but this is just the intro. It should be pleasantly fun later on! Oh, I almost forgot, REVIEW, if you wouldn't mind...puppy dog eyes  
  
The bright afternoon sun shown through the beautiful green trees of the island and brightened it up with a warm, comforting light. But there was one spot on the island where the sun did not sine and it moved like the shadow of a spider, watching the four great ships as they passed in each direction. A wicked smile drew across its lips and, after a few sharp words of magic, a horrible storm sprung it's first roots across the sea...  
  
On board the ship bearing the crest of Hyrule, Zelda ran frantically too and froe searching for Link. She stopped next to a guard standing by the mast, observing the coming storm clouds.  
"Hey!" she panted, catching her breath. "Have you seen Link yet?" The guard sighed. "No, your highness, I haven't seen him since you were by last, twenty seconds ago."  
"Oh...well, if you see him, tell me? O.K.?" The guard nodded and with that, the blonde princess took off to run the full distance of the upper deck once more. The guard, fully annoyed and not wanting to take care of Zelda after she passed out from running so much, went below deck to into the cargo room where he had seen the Hero of Time enter last.  
"Link? Are you in here?" The Hylian poked his head out from behind a box marked 'food'.  
"Is she gone?" he asked in a panicked voice.  
"No, actually, that's the problem. The princess is driving everyone, especially me, crazy! I say, you take one for the team or I'll throw you both overboard my self!"  
"What?! You can't do that to me! I'm the Hero of Time!!"  
"And she's Princess Zelda! But at this point, I'm not caring!"  
"Oh yeah? Well, how many times has she saved all your butts from the overlord of darkness? Huh? Did you think about that?"  
The princess suddenly peeked her head through the door turning Link's face a pale white.  
"Hello! I thought I heard my na-Link!" Zelda took a flying leap toward her 'one true love' and soared into the wall behind Link, who was now bolting for the door.  
But the dogged young girl would not give up so easily and was up in a heartbeat, quickly running above deck after him. Link ran from inevitable doom as fast as his legs would carry him. Said doom almost caught him on numerous occasions, including the time when he thought a barrel was a safe hiding spot. Finally after a forty-five minute chase, tired and frightened for his life, Link jumped up on the sturdy wooden railing of the ship and cried "STOP!"  
Zelda halted immediately "Stay where you are, or I'll jump!" The brewing storm rocked the ship modestly, almost making him slip off anyway. "No! You'll die!" Zelda took a cautioned step forward, making Link draw back. "Just stay here, I'll be a good girl!" Link weighed his options. Stay and be mauled to death by a psychotic princess who hasn't left him alone since he defeated Gannondorf, or risk life and limb to swim a good half mile to the island he saw not far off with little or no possibility of rescue. He took the island. "Zelda, I'm a little on edge right now. If you provoke me too much, I might jump!" "But, Link, I-" "Too late! I'm provoked!" And he leapt into the ever darkening waters. 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: ok. This is chapter 2.i don't really have anything else to say except THANK YOU to those of you who reviewed!!!!  Oh…and I don't own most of these characters.

The aforementioned 'happy sunshine' was now dead to the sky. Two of the four ships had already sunk and the important occupants were now on the island's beach. A white haired wolf youki sat on his haunches near the water, poking a certain unconscious Hero of Time with a stick.

"Do you think he's dead?" he asked the black haired girl sitting next to him.

"I dunno, but don't touch it Inuyasha, it might be diseased."

"I'm not touchin' it; I'm pokin' it with a stick." Kegome sighed and rolled her eyes. Leaving Inuyasha to his 'poking', she went to see where Miroku had gone off to. She soon found him hovering over a giant bundle of pink cloth.

"Hey, Miroku, what cha' doin'? " The 'priest' quickly stood up and acted nonchalant.

"Umm…Kegome, what a surprise, how are you?" He stepped away from the bundle inch by inch as he spoke.

"Surprise? What are you talking about?! Our stupid ship crashed and now we're stuck on an island in the middle of nowhere! Who else would you expect to see?"

"Umm…I… well…I gotta' go." And with that, he ran off like a little girl.

"Whatever." Kegome bent down to the bundle and pulled back a few layers of thick pink cloth. "Holy crap! It's a girl!! Then why did Miroku run awa-HEY!!"

The bundle moaned and sat up. Zelda wiped away the sand from her face and looked at the girl sitting next to her. "What happened? Where am I?"

"I'd like to know that too." Answered Kegome. "We're all shipwrecked on this stupid island." Zelda's eyes widened.

"Shipwrecked?!! Oh I hope Link's O.K. I wonder where he is…"

"Oh, you mean that guy Inuyasha's poking with a stick? He's over there," Kegome pointed at Inuyasha who was now being swatted at by his pokee.

Zelda swiftly pranced to her love and leaped into a joyous hug. Link gasped for air and begged the strange dog-thing to help him. Normally, Inuyasha could care less about people who weren't himself, but this stranger seemed so desperate and pathetic that he feared it may ride on his conscience if he were to ignore him. He easily plucked the psychotic princess into the air. However, getting her to release Link's neck was another story.

"What the hell, lady? Leggo!" He shook her until his arm was numb and Link's face was blue, but to no avail. Finally, he dropped the girl and turned instead to Miroku, who had an extremely guilty look about him, and shoved him toward the pink death.

"I think it's a girl, so you should be pretty good at scaring it off, right?" Miroku turned red and whipped around to the youki.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know, use your hand thingy. Or, if that doesn't work, you could always perv on her. I mean, that scared all those other women away…"

Zelda looked up from the back of Link's neck to see where the choking sounds were coming from. If she was correct, this would mean something interesting was happening. Kegome too joined the group to see the goings on. By this time, Inuyasha had pulled Miroku off of him and was holding his head under the salty water.

"That's enough, Inuyasha!" Kegome stomped over to him. "Let him go. Geeze, you are so childish."

"I am not childish!" The youki released his victim. "He pounced on me first! It was self defense!"

"Well, I'm sure you deserved it. Anyways, I think we should introduce ourselves and—" Her sentence was stopped short by the realization that Inuyasha was paying more attention to the pink blob that was now, like everyone else he had ever met, grabbing at his ears.

"Hello, I was talking!! HEY!" The girl pushed her way in-between the blob and her friend. "What the hell? Do you have the mind of a three year old? First of all, I was speaking and it's rude to interrupt!" Link sat up, his vision clearing, and focused on a black haired girl yelling the source of his pain and torment. "And second, couldn't you just ask him about his ears instead of grabbing like a grubby child?"

"Excuse me?!" The princess' face turned red with anger. "Do you know who I am?"

Inuyasha leaned in close to Kegome's ear. "Didn't you do the exact same thing she did when you first met me?"

"I am Princess Zelda! Ruler of Hyrule!"

"Oh shut up, Inuyasha! I did not!"

"Did so!"

"Hey!! Bow down to your princess, bitches!"

"Did you just call me a bitch?!"

The voices of the fight mingled until the two women's shouting could not be distinguished one from another. Inuyasha sat down beside Miroku who was now seated next to the strange blonde man. For a moment, they sat silently and enjoyed the catfight, imagining it in slow motion and trying to will the girls into the ocean water with their minds.

"So, where are you from?" Surprisingly, Miroku was the first to break the silence and end the fantasy.

"Who, me?" Miroku nodded. "I'm from Hyrule. My name is Link."

"Hy-what?"

"Hyrule. It's a small country far to the west of here."

"I see. What were you doing on a boat?

"Well, I had snuck onboard a merchant ship to escape Zelda."

"Who's that? She sounds hot." Link pointed to the giant pile of pink who was now collapsed on the ground and panting. Kegome was standing above her making a victory fist.

"You can have her if you want her, but I don't recommend it."

"If you were trying to get away from her, then why is she here?" Said the youki, finally breaking out of the trance.

"She discovered my plan and 'snuck' aboard with me." Link airquoted the word 'snuck'.

"What do you mean by 'snuck'?" Asked Miroku.

"What I mean is she inconspicuously hid away on a merchant ship after asking her father's permission, asking her nanny's permission, and assembling a crack team of knights to escort her on. Of course, the princess COULDN'T be forced to sleep on an ordinary bed, so they brought her four-poster, down filled, pink frou frou bed with her. After that, she decided the room looked bland with just the bed in there, so she brought half of her room at the palace with her as well. Of course, sailors couldn't be allowed to sleep in the same room as the princess, so we had to move all of them to a different room. And, seeing as she took up the biggest room on the ship, that meant we had to remove most of the cargo that was to be transported off of the ship to make room for them to sleep. Let's just say, long story short, it eventually became a luxury cruise that I was not aware of until after we castoff."

Miroku and Inuyasha looked at him blankly.

"Damn. What a prissy bitch."

"You're telling me." Kegome said as she sat down with the boys. "That jerk tried to rip most of my hair out. And she ruined my favorite sweater."

A wry smile crossed Miroku's lips. "You know," he said. "You do look awfully wet and cold. If you want to dry off and warm up, I guess I'll let you take off your clothes and sit in my lap." Before he knew what was going on, three hands slapped the back, side, and front of his head.

"Is this guy always a creep?" Link asked, standing up.

"Yup." The disgust in Kegome's voice was more than noticeable.

Suddenly, the sky let loose a brilliant flash of lightning that lit up the whole island and startled its new occupants. This was followed quickly by a thunderclap so magnificent that it shook the trees down to their roots and a torrent of rain that soaked to the bone in seconds. The storm grew from there, sending thirty foot waves toward the beach and the five crash survivors making a desperate run for the line of foliage. Once off the beach, the castaways took shelter in the safety of a small cave carved out of the ground by tree roots. Where as moments ago it had been a comfortable, warm temperature, it was now freezing, and even the most prideful among them huddled close for warmth.

None among them knew when exactly sleep had taken them, nor when or if the storm had died down. Neither did they know of the tall looming presence standing just feet away from their sanctuary, watching…waiting…

I was SO tempted to make an Asian joke, but I DIDN'T. So there. I'm not as horrible as I could be. But you have to admit, Hyrure would F-ing funny as hell!

Also, yes, I am alive. 00 I'm sorry I didn't write sooner…MUCH sooner. Ah well. I PROMISE I will write more often now. K? Do you forgives me? Pweese?

Thank you to everyone who actually checked back after this long…you deserve a kitkat or something…really, you rock.


End file.
